flightless bird part 2
by scalectra
Summary: PETER PARKER IS AT WAR WITH HIMSELF ABOUT THE DECISIONS MADE,ONE IN PARTICULAR,GWEN STACY


Flightless bird

sorry for submitting my fic like this,but fanfic net,is giving me hassles,and I can't upload

chapter two,sorry guys. :(

so I was sitting at home listening to music on my phone,when I don't believe you

by pink started playing,and I thought DAMN it suits the Peter and Gwen situation

perfectly .So I'm gonna start the chapter with the lyrics so you'll get my flow.

Chapter 2

I don't mind it,I don't mind at all,its like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls

its like the way we fight,the times I've cried,we come to blows and every night the

passion's there,so its got to be right,right?

No,I don't believe you,when you say don't come around here no more

I wont remind you,you said we wouldn't be apart

No,I don't believe you,when you say you don't need me anymore

so don't pretend to not love me at all

I don't mind it,I still don't mind at all,its like one of those bad dreams,when you can't

wake up

looks like you've given up,you've had enough,but I want more,no I wont stop

cause I just know you'll come around,right?

No,i don't believe you...

Gwen's pov

Have you ever woken up to the sun shining through your window?

Warming your tired,lazy body and of course reminding you,it's a new day,new possibilities.

There is no greater feeling.

6 hours ago just about everything in the world seemed out of sorts,of balance.

So many terrible things had happened,first the death of my father,

then...Peter told me and I quote,"I,can't do this",this being our relationship,

this being us.

Peter Parker,was one heartbreak to many,I'll admit,I hated him and my father

for making decisions for me,it's my life they were trying to control,my heart.

It was like one of those bad dreams,you're trapped in,and can't find your way out,

think Bella Swan when Edward left her,only difference is,it was real for me,

it wasn't some fantasy movie,it was all real,the pain,anger,the emptiness,my

feelings for Peter...all real.

What was it Nicki Minaj said in one of her songs,"he was Adam and I think I was

Eve but,the vision ended with the apple on the tree."

My life became a routine,wake up,go to school,get through the day,go home,do your

homework,leave the blinds up and window open,fall asleep waiting for him.

Wake up,go to school,get through the day,go home,do your homework,

leave the blinds up and window open,fall asleep waiting for him

Soon,I didn't even notice,that my social life became none existent,

days and time blurred together,the pain just grew to the point,that I became

numb.

My mother was starting to worry,and one of my brothers,made a stupid comment

about me being a suicide risk. can you believe it,me a suicide risk!

If only it were that easy,cut your wrist and let everything and everyone fade,

no more worries,no more family,no more responsibilities,no more Peter,

just...nothing...just emptiness...so tempting.

But then,every time I felt Peter looking at me,staring at the back of my head.

Every time I saw worry cross his face when we looked at each other it gave me some kind of hope that he still cared, that I can hold on from the edge just a little longer.

Then last night happened,I felt him behind me,it was all so surreal,we stood there looking

at each other,he dripping wet on my carpet,

when did it start raining?

I,don't know who broke eye contact first,or who leaned in for a kiss,and in all honesty I don't care!

He was mine again that is all that mattered,its scary how important,he is to me.

And now,he is sleeping here next to me,hair tousled,eyes shut,(chuckle)snoring soundlessly if

that is even humanly possible .

Staring up at the ceiling,flashes of last night came back to me,

a kiss...touch...the sweet whispered apologies and I love you's,the passion

that steamed the windows,and had me waking up body aching and lazy.

Thank God,Peter is not awake to see the pink coloring my cheeks,the thought of it alone,is deepening the hoe.

"what are you thinking about?"

scratch that he can see the blush,damn that involuntary action."just things"turning to face him,

he is so perfect,his gaze so intense I had to look down,cause I could feel another blush coming on,

still looking at me he chuckles,"beautiful"he says,making me look up at him,and without warning

he kisses me passionately,if I were standing,my legs would have given away right about now.

Breaking the kiss,he whispers "i need to go!"

"i know,i saw that coming"

kissing one last time he says "I'll be right back,I promise"

smiling I echo our teachers words "don't make promises you can't keep,Peter Parker"

chuckling he answers "but those are the best kind".


End file.
